


【日月短】血红

by CilinYP7



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CilinYP7/pseuds/CilinYP7
Summary: 吸血鬼星和金容仙的单纯小故事
Relationships: moonsun - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	【日月短】血红

血红  
吸血鬼星&小职员容  
加班过后的金容仙很是疲累，孤孤单单的走在大街上，手上举着一杯飘香的奶茶。  
这个城市，她好像一直都是一个人。  
耳朵比较敏感的金容仙听到了拐角处的呼吸声，映入眼帘的却是个嘴角挂着血近乎昏迷的银发女人。  
她...是文星伊。一个初出茅庐的纯种吸血鬼，却很少吸食人类的新鲜血液，以至于被其他血族孤立，纯种虽强，但不吸食人血，也弱了一大半，于是受了许多极刑，还被插了银器，文星伊也是勉强逃了出来，但是疼痛让她有些力不从心，有点眩晕。  
文星伊忍着灼烧感拔出了胸口下插着的银器。  
之后那伤口便以肉眼可见的速度愈合。  
文星伊倒是想在这里一直睡下去算了，或者会先饿死，但是看到这个走近的人类女人，又有些期待的意思。  
金容仙有些害怕.....但看着眼前脸色苍白如纸，有着精致面容，红色的眸子盯着自己像是要夺了自己的心智的文星伊......  
金容仙有些惊讶...她倒没见过这么好看的人，而且好像还受了伤。  
虚弱的文星伊突然抓住了金容仙的手腕。露出了尖锐的獠牙。  
金容仙看到那獠牙一惊，颤着身子，“你....你别伤害我...我只是想帮你。”  
“嗯。”文星伊没见过如此好看的人类女人，想摸一摸她的脸颊。  
金容仙搂住文星伊的腰，打了辆车，到了家门前，却感受到了文星伊的犹豫。  
“要进去的话...邀请我....”  
“啊？”  
“我可以进你家吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
“嗯。”  
血族在不被邀请的情况下是进不了人类的家门的，金容仙不清楚，只是觉得文星伊在说胡话。  
“你是玩cos吸血鬼..被打劫了吗？”金容仙试图安慰自己，尽管那獠牙真的不像是安上去的。  
文星伊没理，被放在沙发上，愣愣地看着给她倒水的金容仙，“你..好美啊.....”  
金容仙有些脸红，有些不敢看文星伊好看的脸，自己不好意思地咳了几声。  
突如其来的饿感让文星伊有些抑制不住的喘息，眼中血丝弥漫，她攥紧拳头，坐在墙角，太久没吸食新鲜的血液，要撑不住了。  
文星伊让金容仙背对自己。  
“你想..永远活着吗？”文星伊抬眼。  
“什么？”金容仙愣住，停下了手里的动作。  
“得到永生。”文星伊颤抖着身子。  
“谁不想啊，可惜..人也就活个百岁。”金容仙摇摇头，笑了笑。  
只一瞬，金容仙感受到一阵风抱着自己。  
文星伊死死的把金容仙锁在自己怀里，“我劝你最好别动。”  
金容仙绷住神经，瞪大了双眼，那人贪婪的嗅着自己脖颈间，还有冰块一般的体温让自己有些瑟瑟发抖。  
尖锐的獠牙刺入时，只觉疼痛，时间似乎都缓慢了许多，文星伊左手托着金容仙的下巴。  
金容仙觉得有些晕，像是浑身都失去了力气。  
眼睛微睁，只看到一模模糊糊的影子，那人嘴角...还挂着鲜血。  
文星伊咬破自己的唇，覆上了金容仙，温柔的亲吻，金容仙的口腔布满了血腥味。  
金容仙朦胧地看着接近的人，感受着冰冷的唇，被迫吞下了渡入口中的血液，睡去了，文星伊横抱起她放到了卧室的床上，“你还是我这世界上第一个初拥。”  
文星伊跳出窗，去找了丁辉人。  
“你好像变强了？”丁辉人挑挑眉。  
“嗯.....吸食了人类的血，不然我可撑不住到你这。”文星伊闭上眼，“很美味...给我多准备一些血袋。”  
“行，那人死了？”  
“没死....被我初拥了，估计明早才会醒。”  
“这些血袋都给你，这几天你有活干了。”丁辉人冲文星伊挤了挤眼。  
“我对她没兴趣。”文星伊显然是在说谎。  
“没兴趣她早就死了。”  
丁辉人可谓一语中的.....文星伊别别扭扭的就走了，丁辉人只撇了撇嘴，“一个纯种的吸血鬼....能把自己变这么弱，也是门本事。”  
转天一早，金容仙只觉全身酥软无力，可意识却无比清晰，她貌似...能看到尘埃....嗅到细小的粒子。  
“感觉怎么样？”文星伊红色的眼睛倒映着金容仙震惊的脸。  
金容仙扭头...她...昨天好像....金容仙又摸了摸自己的唇，一想到这，金容仙挑了挑唇.....  
文星伊挑起金容仙的下巴，“你知道吗，现在的你就像一朵妖冶的玫瑰，和你以前一点也不像了。”说完，又闻了闻她的鼻尖。  
金容仙感受到自己沉重的心跳和强烈的饥饿感。  
文星伊伸手递给金容仙血袋，“你先喝点。”看着金容仙魅惑的眼神，吞了吞口水，“昨晚你不是说想要永生吗？我是吸血鬼，现在你也是了。”  
金容仙急切的抢走那血袋，贪婪的吸入，她觉得像是能量灌注了全身，有些兴奋，双手抱着文星伊的脖子，“你不安好心，是个坏蛋。”  
文星伊看着自己的杰作，激动极了，她让金容仙照了照镜子，“你看，你与我一样了，陶瓷般的皮肤，血红的眼，深邃的眼神...”文星伊在金容仙敏感的耳朵前默念，撩拨着她的神经。  
文星伊慢慢抱住金容仙水蛇般的腰，舔着她细嫩的皮肤，金容仙只觉每寸肌肤都变得敏感许多，自己身体里流着纯种的血，让自己更加依赖和陷入身后这个人。  
金容仙被推到床上，“你想很久了吧？”  
“想一晚上了....”文星伊焦急地撕扯着金容仙的衣服，露出雪白的身体，粉嫩的舌头游走，文星伊舔了舔金容仙的尖牙，挑逗着她灵巧的舌，金容仙的腿贪婪地挂着她的腰。  
“你就像个芭比娃娃，宝贝。”文星伊轻轻抚摸着金容仙的小豆，隔着里裤流出了温热的液体，文星伊看着她皱着的眉，红色的眸子，“你好美...”舔着她袒露的酥胸，紧致的腰线，舌头顶到小豆，金容仙身子一颤。  
金容仙却突然用食指推了推文星伊，扭动着翘臀，又勾了勾手指，“想要吗？”  
看着与第一次见面完全两个人的金容仙，文星伊热血沸腾，锢住了她的双手，“还敢勾引我。”  
两张脸离得近，金容仙妩媚的伸出舌头，扫过文星伊的下巴与嘴唇，在鼻尖旋转，快回到口中时，又被文星伊抓住，缠斗了起来。  
文星伊扫着金容仙洁白的贝齿，右手深入那幽静的小穴，软肉挤着自己的手指，有些炙热。  
“啊....啊...”金容仙眯着双眼，抚摸着文星伊的耳朵，“快点.....”  
文星伊加快，触碰着内壁的软肉，“叫出来....我的天使....”  
“啊.....啊啊..啊....”金容仙配合着文星伊也抖动着身体，又主动吻上了文星伊的唇，送上了自己的舌头，舌间画出了银丝，媚眼盯着文星伊，又故意在她耳边娇羞的喘。  
文星伊加快手中速度，要带金容仙上顶峰，金容仙起身坐在文星伊的身上，感受着她修长的手指，前后扭动着屁股，纤细的腰肢在文星伊的眼里快要燃烧，“啊....啊.......”  
随后晃动的床渐渐平息，下身流出滚烫的靡液，金容仙又坐在文星伊的腰上，前后扭动着，似是在勾引，又看着满意的文星伊，将文星伊的手指含在口中，舔了干净，又和文星伊亲吻，在她胸口留下了一个个红色的印记。  
“你的杰作？你满意吗？”金容仙挑笑，舌头又抚上她的脖子，舌尖画着她的脖颈。  
“满意....”文星伊扶着她的腰，有将她压在身下，“我要在满意一次。”  
金容仙轻轻的喘，摸着文星伊的腰，含着自己的手指，纤细的手指上挂着银丝，覆上文星伊的唇，文星伊含在嘴里。  
文星伊抱着金容仙到了镜子前，金容仙双手扶着镜子，看着脸如白玉的自己，“恶趣味。”  
“啊.....”再次的进入，让金容仙没有准备，热气呼到镜子上，形成了水雾，文星伊啃咬着他的背，手绕过金容仙的腰线，摸到了那水润的两瓣，进去那紧致的地方。  
“看看....你自己到底有多美....”文星伊粗重的喘息声传入金容仙泛红的耳朵里。  
金容仙有些懊恼，还有些羞愤，文星伊又将自己反了过来，提起自己的腿，将自己背顶在镜子前，吸吮着自己有些破了的唇，血腥味是两人更加兴奋。  
文星伊抽插着手指，摩擦着小穴内已缴械投降的细肉，金容仙的唇被自己堵着，只能发出呜的细声，源源不断，好听极了。  
金容仙又再一次到达了巅峰，液体流出，文星伊放下金容仙，抬起她的腿，自己蹲下舌头舔着潮湿的小穴，金容仙舒服的哼着声，右手按压着文星伊地头.....文星伊眼神没离开金容仙潮红的脸，还有那媚眼如丝。  
自己的杰作......就是天使吧....  
“你是我的....天使。”  
“我....啊...是..啊...啊.....你的..”金容仙皱着眉，主动承认了文星伊的主权。  
文星伊满意地笑，又将软舌冲入了小穴。  
这是两个吸血鬼的战争...注定不眠不休...

The end.


End file.
